


Only For You

by Experiment413



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Contest Entry, Fire, Firescale Dragons, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: A firescales dragon does all he can for his sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contest entry for the Inspired Writing Contest on the WoF Fanon forum.

A stirring in the night could hardly wake a dragon. Just not when you’ve lost it all. Between the flames and fury and rocky cliffs of the Sky Kingdom, space only illuminated by dying flames, everything could be seen by a careful eye. Two full moons shown, illuminating the beach valley. Night was the only time Aether was free.

A dark SkyWing flared open his wings, taking into the cool night air.

Aether was a simple thing. He had a never ending cycle he called his routine. No one knew his escape, his dreams, his passions because no one cared. He was just hated like that. At least Asteroid loved him.

Asteroid. Oh, he hated to leave her in the cold like that. He flew, stretching his wings as far as he could, before landing on his cave’s cliff and folding them again.

His little sister lay asleep still. He shouldn’t leave her alone in these winter months. She'd get cold. He got close. He knew how close to get, and so did she, even asleep. He sat barely millimeters away from touching her, yet she didn’t burn. She had nothing to fear.

“Aether.” Asteroid was awake. Oh no. “Hey,” he said. The silence of the night rang. “It’s hot,” she said. Looking up to him, he put on a confused face. “Hot, what do you mean. I’m sitting next to you, of course it is.” She shook her head. “No, I mean, unnaturally so.”

She got up, heading for the cave entrance. “Aether.” “What is it.” “The valley. Someone’s set it on fire.”

Did he do it? Was it him?

“I’m gonna find out who did this,” Asteroid said, opening her wings. “Aster, wait--” He’d almost told her it was him, he did it on accident, he set the place they called home ablaze. She’d vanished, into the flames. His sister.

He took off. The inferno was nothing to him. “Aster!” he called. He could hardly see the rocky walls of the mountain. He turned, carefully, watching the ground. Some kind of strange dance, he guessed. A firescales on fire, the glow of his inner flame and the wicks of flame engulfing him causing a dazzling bright glow. He could put a rhythm to his steps. But he had a mission. No need for details of the similarities or differences. _‘I will dance in the flames to find you,’_ he thought. _‘And only for you.’_

Then he found her, lying in the grass, engulfed by the fire. He reached out, pausing before his talons touched her. He’d hurt her. But he had to save her. She was all he had left. He picked her up gently, under her wings, so the burn he’d leave couldn’t be seen easily. She was on fire. Ascending above the flames, his tail and wings ablaze (though he couldn’t feel it), a red SkyWing hovered just above the fire. Oh no.

“Look! It’s that monster!” Titanis, a big dragon who despised the fact that Aether was just trying to live a normal life, floated above every other dragon, his booming voice attracting way too much attention. “He’s the one who set our home on fire! Look, he’s even set his own sister on fire!” “No!” Aether cried. “I didn’t! I went to save her!” “Lies! Filthy lying firescales!”

He had no time. As Titanis bickered and yelled, he ran to the shore, throwing his sister into the ocean. ‘Stay alive. Stay alive.’ When he saw the last flame die down, he picked her up again, zipping into his cave again. She was badly burned. None of it would be permanent, except the burns he left beneath her wings.

He waited what seemed like hours, but it was minutes. The flames raged outside. Asteroid was quick to wake up. “Aether--” “Asteroid. Go to sleep. You’re hurt.” “He was burning the grass with his fire,” she said. “And he said he was going to blame you for it, that they’d finally get rid of you.” Aether stood, staring wide-eyed at his sister, who finally balanced herself and looked him in the eyes.

“I’m getting my revenge. You’d never do that.” She flew off again, into the flames. Scared, Aether followed her. What if she plummeted out of the sky and into the inferno? _‘She’s too weak!’_ his mind screamed.

Titanis still hovered, hundreds of SkyWings watching him and listening as he yelled. And there was Asteroid, soaring up to him, and roaring right in his face. Aether got quickly to work, joining two dragonets in dumping seawater onto the fire.

“My brother did not do this!” Asteroid was roaring. Titanis shut his mouth. “He would never! He never messes with anybody and yet people blame him for doing things he’d never do in a thousand years! Why do you do this to him! Titanis, I saw you! You were setting the trees on fire! You were burning them, and you said you would blame it on the kindest dragon I’ve ever known just to get rid of him!”

Was that really what she thought of him? He’d never known how much his sister really loved him. He stopped for a second, the water in her claws vanishing into the air before he turned back to the ocean.

It seemed to take hours before the fire was out, and Asteroid continued to yell. All for him, only for him.

As the sun rose, and Asteroid got tired and went back to the cave, as did everyone else, she brushed Aether’s wing slightly with her own, no matter how much it burned. “You’re okay,” she said. “Thank you,” Aether responded. For once, he let his sister touch him, as she led him back to the cave, both ignoring the sizzling of her scales.

“I only do this for you,” Asteroid said. “And I only do what I do for you,” Aether responded.

For months after the ordeal, no one dared talk badly about Aether.


End file.
